


Nothing To No One But You

by Naomida



Series: The Amazing(ly shitty) Spiderman [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of italics, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Hilly, F/M, Heist, Hilly gets shot like any other Tuesday morning, Mild Smut, POV Wade Wilson, back-flipping ninjas everywhere, consent is important kids, kind of, this is not really a roadtrip, what happens in Lagos probably won't stay in Lagos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As if I'd say no to a fun and potentially murderous road-trip with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year anniversary to this story!

Wade was the best damn mercenary in the whole world. He knew it, everyone knew it, even the guys that he was sent to kill – which was why people hired him. Really, there was no doubt that he was going to do the job, no matter how hard the situation, how tiny the time window or how little weapons he had on him.

It was always just a matter of time before his target got taken out.

The only problem was that Wade had never expected a fucking _ninja_ to backflip out of the ceiling right in front of him just as he was ready to pull his katana into a man's throat.

His reflexes were good, but not good enough to dodge the ninja's first kick that sent him crashing back into a wall and, just as he was reaching to grab a gun with his free hand, the ninja had a forearm against his throat and was pressing him against the wall, gripping his wrist to keep him from swinging his katana.

Unfortunately for the ninja, that left Wade's left hand totally free to raise his gun and press it into the ninja's side, his finger already on the trigger.

“Wade, don't.” muttered the ninja, making him blink in surprise and hesitate.

He _never_ hesitated. Especially not because of back-flipping ninjas who were down to strangle him if the pressure on his throat was anything to go by – which was why he took a second to glance down at the ninja and really _look_.

It was a she, not really surprising considering how tiny that particular ninja was – Wade had met a respectable amount of ninjas in his life and most of them were on the bigger and larger side compared to this one.

She was dressed in all black, not surprising at all considering the fact that she was a _ninja_.

In fact, the only surprising things about her was that she didn't seem to carry any weapon and her hold on him clearly conveyed that she was strong enough to break his wrist and his neck if she wanted to. Well, that, and she knew his name.

“Do I fucking know you?” he finally asked when it was clear that staring at the black mask in front of him wasn't going to give him any information on her.

“I don't want to hurt you, put your gun down and I'll let you go.” she replied, voice muffled by her mask.

Wade scoffed and pulled the trigger twice, just to be sure.

The ninja screamed and fell back, straight on her back and immediately reaching for her right side, but Wade didn't register anything past that, stuck into a weird sense of déjà vu.

He shook himself back to reality and raised his gun again, aiming for the head this time.

“Shit, wait!” hissed the ninja right before taking her mask off.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” exclaimed Wade while _Hilly_ , out of all the fucking girls in the _whole wide world_ who could have decided to become ninjas, started whimpering in pain.

Falling to his knees, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands away to press against her wound himself, his eyes not leaving her grimacing face.

“The fuck are you doing?!” he heard himself ask her, “When the fuck did you become a ninja?!”

“I told you not to shoot!” she replied, her eyes flickering to his face before she got back to looking down at her bleeding side.

“How was I supposed to know it was you?!”

She bit down on her lower lip instead of replying, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut, visibly in pain, and Wade felt a sudden wave of guilt and panic hit him _right_ in the chest.

This wasn't the way he had imagined their reunion to happen – _not at all_ , he had thought that this was going to involve flowers and chocolate and maybe some amazing sex, or at least intense making-out – and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about shooting her point-blank but there was one thing he knew with certainty: he had missed her and his shaky hands had less to do with adrenaline and more with the weird way his stomach was swimming.

“Hilly, seriously, I...” he swallowed around another wave of guilt-panic as she opened her eyes again and met his gaze. “Fuck… I can't believe I just shot you. What the hell were you doing?”

“I was doing you a favor.” she replied, panting, before grabbing him by the forearm, her whole face turning serious. “You need to get us out of here right now. We have approximately four minutes before anyone gets here and I already cleared the path to the rooftop.”

“Everything that's coming out of your mouth is freaking me out.”

“I'll explain if you insist but we really don't have the time for this now.” she replied before letting go of his arm and starting to sit up.

She hissed the whole time but managed to sit straight enough to be able to put her arms around his shoulders.

“Piggy-back ride.” she said, sounding solemn.

Wade nodded and turned around to have his back facing her.

“Alright.” she murmured.

She put her mask back on before draping herself over his back and just like that, Wade was up with a bleeding Hilly holding onto him as he made his way through the corporate building to the rooftop.

They both stayed dead silence the whole time, Hilly's loud panting and occasional hiss or whimper the only thing breaking the heavy silence that had settled between them, and once on the rooftop she murmured close to his ear which way to go and what to do to get them the hell away from there.

 

 

***

 

 

Her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. She was also avoiding his eyes and didn't make a sound at all while he fished the bullets out of her side and stitched her up, just like old times.

“We really gotta stop meeting like that.” he said once he had put the stitching kit back under the bathroom sink, watching her lips move as she tried to repress a smile. “It's like you're asking people to shoot you just so I can show off my amazing skills.”

“Damn, you guessed my terrible master-plan, what am I gonna do now?” she replied, face completely blank and her tone leaving place to nothing but pure sarcasm as she finally looked up at him.

Wade cracked up, making her smile.

“I really missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too.” she replied, looking back down at her lap.

“Good, because I gotta be honest, I wasn't expecting you to become a ninja when I realized you were gone from my apartment.”

She shrugged.

“It's hard to find a job in this economy, and the ninja business pays well.”

“Right.” he scoffed. “Are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing here now?”

That got her to look up at him again and meet his eyes.

“I was on my way to Lagos when I heard about some guys employing Deadpool for a bullshit job for the sole purpose of kidnapping, brainwashing and using him.”

“You really think no one has tried that one on me before?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged again.

“I didn't want to take any chances, and I also happen to be in need of a tall, large and scary man. If he can be covered in scars and know how to use big guns, that's even better.”

“Maybe you didn't get it the first time I said it so I'm gonna repeat myself: everything you're telling me is freaking me out. What the hell are you doing?”

“I'm making sure no one double crosses me. I can tell you all about it if you want, but we need to get going, our plane is leaving in two hours and traffic is terrible this time of the day.”

Frowning, Wade looked out of the window at the Atlantic ocean, wondering for a second if he was suffering from sunstroke or had just plain out fallen into a parallel universe.

“So let me get this straight,” he said, squinting at the bright blue sky outside but feeling her eyes burning the side of his face, “I leave for three months on a mission, come home to an empty apartment, and don't see you for like a year, and in the mean time you became a ninja who's now apparently recruiting me for an unpaid mission?”

“I'm not exactly a ninja,” she said, lips curling a little when he sent her a dubious look, “but other than that you're mostly right. And the 'mission' like you call it is unpaid because no one is employing me to do it. I need to get my hands on something that's more or less going to be my safety net.”

“You came all the way from New York to Casablanca just to talk me into retrieving something with you in Nigeria?”

“Of course no.” she smiled.

She slowly got up from the bathtub's edge, grimacing a little, and crossed the space separating them so she could stand right in front of him.

“I came all the way from New York because I wanted to see how you're doing and to talk you into pretending to be my bodyguard.”

“That makes even less sense.”

“I know, but I swear if you come with me I'll tell you everything you need to know in the plane, we just need to get going _right now_.”

Sighing deeply, Wade pretended to consider it, his eyes traveling over her face – _god_ , she looked so different yet _exactly_ the same, it was freaky – before finally rolling his eyes and nodding.

“As if I'd say no to a fun and potentially murderous road-trip with you.”

He pretended that pride wasn't swelling in his belly when she laughed at that.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade realized that he had actually never killed his target just as Hilly was starting to rant in Arabic with some guy from border control. Apparently, trying to board a plane with firearms in a dufflebag wasn't taken nicely. He stared at her, only half listening to what she was saying, and wondered where the hell the scared and sad girl wearing his hoodie and eating all of his cheerios had gone – not that this new, fierce, back-flipping and firearms carrying Hilly was bad, _not at all_ , it was just super weird to think that in the space of only thirteen months she had changed so much.

She shoved a badge at the border guy who had started to loudly talk back, shutting him up in just a second, and just like that they could walk into the plane, without tickets and all.

“What the hell did you show him? And when the hell did you learn Arabic?”

“My SHIELD badge,” she replied, showing him too and laughing at his surprised expression, “I told you I'm not a ninja.”

“You're a _SHIELD agent_? What the fuck?! I thought you hated them.”

“They pay well.” she shrugged. “And I've always known Arabic, my mom only spoke to us in this language when we were little.”

Wade gaped a little, wanting to ask her more but not knowing where to start, but she sent him a pointed glance that clearly said that now was not the time so he shut his mouth and followed her into the plane.

 

 

***

 

 

Hilly was dressed like all those millennial CEO that you only saw on Instagram, her heels so high that she was almost as tall as him, her hair held back in a tight ponytail and her make-up completely perfect. It was hard to guess that she had managed to achieve this whole look in fifteen minutes inside the airport's bathroom.

As for himself, Wade felt like he was naked because of his bare face and hands, and he knew that the black suit he was wearing was going to be everything but practical if they came across someone that needed to be taken out, but at least he was still wearing his combat-boots and had enough guns on him to take out a small army.

All in all, it was a win-win situation for him he thought as he watched Hilly's ass in her pencil skirt while she entered a skyscraper in downtown Lagos and was welcomed by a man who addressed her as 'Miss Durant'.

His job wasn't that hard. He just had to stand close by and look menacing, which seemed to work pretty well since every single person they passed by threw him scared glances before avoiding his eyes while Hilly looked unperturbed and continued to pretend to be some high-profile CEO from Europe or something – he hadn't been listening as well as he should have while she was explaining everything in the plane.

It took them two hours to finally be left alone after Hilly pretended to need a bathroom break and they ducked into the staircase as soon as nobody was here to see them and started to run up as silently as possible – which was a feat in itself because Hilly's heels were _really_ tall and Wade couldn't stop _staring_ at them as she ran up stairs as if it was a simple stroll in the park.

“How do you even run with those shoes?” he whispered into her ears when they reached the right floor and opened the door leading to the hallway to peek outside.

Hilly smirked over her shoulder instead of answering his question.

“No one's waiting for us, let's go.” she told him before marching into the hallway like she owned the place.

She very clearly knew where she was going since she passed several doors without giving them a single glance before ducking into a room that contained nothing but rows upon rows of lockers.

“Watch the door.” she ordered him, reaching into her bra to take a piece of paper out and squint down at it.

Wade wanted to comment but she disappeared behind a row of locker before he could and, sighing, he turned his eyes back to the hallway.

“Hey,” he called after a full minute of _nothing_ , “shouldn't you be concerned by the cameras?”

“I paid someone a lot of money for them to deactivate them.”

“We really do need a long conversation about your new life.”

“Don't pretend you don't like it.” she said, a smile clear in her voice.

Wade scoffed and a guy literally _fell out of the ceiling_ just as he was opening his mouth to reply.

“Shit!” loudly said Hilly before the sound of lockers banging together resonated in the room just as Wade was getting a gun out and shooting the guy in the head before he had time to move.

“What the fuck is it with everyone back-flipping out of ceilings today?!” he shouted, crossing the room quickly to join Hilly who was facing two guys.

She kicked the first one in the stomach, sending him back to crash into some lockers hard enough that he fell down and stopped moving and grabbed the second one by the neck and _body-slammed him onto the floor_ in one smooth movement, apparently unbothered by anything that was happening, or the fact that she was still wearing high heels and a way too tight skirt. Wade had to admit that the whole thing was making him crush on her harder and feel weirdly tight inside his pants.

“Who the fuck sent you?” Hilly hissed at the poor guy she was choking judging by the noises he was making, and Wade _did_ try to pay attention to what the guy was saying, but Hilly's everything was a little distracting, especially when she hiked her skirt up for the only purpose to grab the gun she had strapped to the inside of her left thigh – and that was going to haunt him for a few years, he just _knew_ that. “Who. Sent. You?” she repeated between clenched teeth, pressing her gun under the guy's chin.

“I don't know!” he immediately sputtered, eying the gun with less fear than Hilly. “I don't know, he never said his name!”

“Did you see him?”

The guy nodded.

“Let me guess, he was blond with a dimple and a weird accent?”

The guy nodded again and Hilly sighed loudly before pistol-whipping him.

“We need to go.” she said, getting up, putting her gun back against her leg and pulling her skirt down before meeting his eyes and raising an eyebrow. “Stop staring like that, you perv.” she smiled.

Wade grinned back, holstered his gun and followed her out and back to the staircase.

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but apparently my boss was after it too since he sent those guys here.” she calmly said, running down the stairs.

“And you're not that bothered?”

“I work for SHIELD, everyone is shady as fuck, that's part of the job description. And I'm pretty sure he wanted it for the exact same reason as me.”

“That still doesn't make any sense to me.”

“You should have listened when I was explaining everything.” she replied, smiling brightly at him as they reached the first floor.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade really didn't know where Hilly had found the money to pay for a suite in what looked like the most expensive hotel in the city, but he wasn't going to complain – especially since the bedroom only had _one_ giant bed. He also had more pressing matters at the moment, like judging her _hard_.

“ _You broke into the Baxter Building_?!” he shouted in surprise.

He couldn't see Hilly since she was in the bathroom, getting changed or something, but he could _feel_ her shrug.

“I had nothing to do and it paid so much, I could afford my own apartment for three months thanks to it.”

“You could have also been killed by one of Mr Fantastic's crazy roombas.”

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't have roombas and I'm not stupid, I got in while they were in space or somewhere else.”

“And what did you steal, exactly?”

“I don't know, it was a tiny gray sphere that was just getting used as a paperweight inside a cabinet. It did nothing when I grabbed it or the whole way to SHIELD's HQ.”

“Doing this was probably the shittiest idea you ever had.”

Hilly sighed loudly and finally got out of the bathroom, still wearing her CEO outfit minus the heels and her face bare of any makeup as she let her hair down and flopped down on the couch next to him, putting her feet on the coffee table.

“It turned out to be a really shitty idea, yes, but it's still better than pretending to be Spider-man or working at a shitty diner. And before you say anything,” she added, turning to him and pointing her index in the direction of his face, “don't forget that I once almost got murdered in that diner, and you were there.”

“I wasn't gonna say anything!” he smirked, raising his hands to prove his innocence, and he felt himself smile wider when she huffed and rolled her eyes. “But seriously, how much more badass can you get?”

“I actually know how to use a gun now, even if I'm pretty bad at it.”

“Awww, I wanna see it!”

“Maybe if you're nice.” she grinned before grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning the TV on.

 

 

***

 

 

After dinner, Hilly was typing something on her phone, occupying the right side of the couch, apparently unaware of the fact that Wade couldn't stop staring at her. He had tried, really, but the view from the giant balcony, or the divine hot tub with its pulsating shower-head, or the delicious dinner, or even the thought that he _still_ hadn't finished his job and was staying here doing nothing – none of it had been enough to keep Hilly away from his mind, and now that he had gotten out of the shower and put his costume back on, he couldn't help but stare openly.

If only she could take those damn clothes off, maybe she'd look less fierce and more familiar – although at this point he wasn't totally sure familiar wasn't going to be even worse to bear.

“Hey, have you seen that vine of the guy with the bowl of–” she started, smiling and looking up at him, before stopping dead on her track when her eyes met his.

Wade's heart jumped a little.

Hilly swallowed audibly and licked her lips.

 

 

***

 

 

It took her a full minute to move, and when she finally did she abandoned her phone on the couch and got up without breaking their eye-contact, taking slow steps in his direction, making him wonder what the hell it was that she had seen on his face – wondering if he really was so transparent, and cursing himself for not putting his mask back on. Her eyes were way too intense for him to bear, making him want to crawl out of his own skin because whatever it was that he had been feeling for her so far was becoming ten times worse after every step she took to join him.

“Hilly.” he murmured, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, just as she was reaching him.

She stopped, two steps away from him, still gazing right into his eyes, face completely open. It was almost too bad that Wade was trying to not see what was written clear as day in her eyes, on her face, in her body-language. He wanted it, hell, he'd wanted it since practically the first time she had sassed him, but now that it seemed possible he was starting to doubt himself and feel self-conscious.

This Hilly wasn't the same one he had kiss on New Year the year before, after all. He still trusted her, of course, but he wasn't sure he could still open up to her like he had done when they were both living under the same roof.

“I can leave if you want.” she said, sensing his growing unease and panic, as understanding as ever with him.

That did it.

He took a step up, trying to keep his cool as Hilly smiled up at him, looking sweeter than ever – _remember that you saw her choke a guy with her bare hand not_ _six_ _hours ago Wade._

It had always been hard to play it mostly cool and joke about the fact that he liked her ass, or her boobs, or even just her face, but as she crossed the very last half-step separating them, reached up to gently grab his face and kissed him he realized that it was basically useless to keep the charade up and didn't hesitate moaning into the kiss and grabbing her waist to push her flush against his chest, opening his lips for her to kiss him deeper.

She gently bit down on his lower lip and pushed him back until he collided with the wall behind him, not breaking the kiss and making the whole situation immediately ten times hotter because _holy shit Wade loved_ _being_ _pinned between her and a flat surface_.

He decided to just go with it and grabbed her ass, making her moan and jerk her hips against his, obviously liking it – and the sole fact that _she liked kissing him_ and having _his_ hands on _her ass_ overwhelmed Wade even more than her kiss.

She reached out behind her and grabbed his wrists before he could get too lost into his head, pulling his gloves off and smiling into the kiss as she threw them on the floor.

“Are you trying to get me naked?” Wade couldn't help but ask her, breathless and his voice way too hoarse from just kissing.

“It seems like the best course of action if we want to continue what we're doing, but if you're not up to it tell me and I'll stop.” she replied, just as breathless, voice as wreaked, her green eyes dark and making him weak in the knees.

She was way too precious and good for him.

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah,” she huffed, smiling, “making out's fine, even if the gloves are making it a little weird.”

Wade took a second to consider it.

On the one hand, it was _Hilly_ standing in front of him, the one person he didn't mind showing his face to, but he knew the rest of his body wasn't as easy to look at, and he seriously didn't think he could take it if she started screaming in horror after seeing his dick and decided to never come close to him ever again.

On the other hand, it was _Hilly_. She wouldn't offer him sex if she didn't want to and it was useless to pretend that he didn't want it – seriously, he had been lusting after her before even knowing that she was a girl instead of a dude.

“You seriously want to fuck me?” he still felt the need to ask.

Rolling her eyes, Hilly tucked a strand of hair falling in front of her eye behind her ear and squeezed his left biceps with her other hand.

“If that's how you want to put it then yes, I seriously want to fuck you, and I thought you wanted it too so you have to tell me right now if I completely misread the whole situation.”

“Are you kidding?!” he scoffed before bending down, grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her sloppily.

She snorted into the kiss – _which shouldn't have been cute_ – and grabbed him by the collar of his costume to kiss back, pressing him against the wall again.

“Can I get you out of this fucking spandex now?” she asked when he stopped attacking her mouth to nip at her jaw, tipping her head to the side to give him more room.

“Hm-hm.” he replied, too busy dragging his lips down the side of her neck to speak, fascinated with the way he could feel her shiver under his mouth.

Hilly didn't need to be told twice. In seconds she had his zipper pulled down and was tugging at his costume, whining low in her throat when he wouldn't let her step back so she could get it off of him.

“I wasn't expecting you to be so impatient.” he commented when he finally let go of her and let her undress him.

“And I wasn't expecting you to be so slow.” she replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat, her eyes traveling up and down his chest as she bit her lip. “I was right, you're _really_ jacked.”

“But that's a good thing, right?”

She nodded, not looking away from his abs, and Wade had to remind himself that feeling shy and blushing just because she was looking at him with lust in her eyes was completely stupid and he was supposed to be older than her and therefor be the most experienced and calm one.

He still felt himself grow hot around the collar when she finally looked back up into his eyes, untucked the blouse that she was wearing from her skirt and took it off in a swift movement, letting it join Wade's gloves and upper half of the costume.

 _Shit._ was Wade's first thought when he looked down at her breasts. Her _very nice_ breasts. The black, slightly lacy bra was _very nice_ too. So nice, in fact, that he couldn't resist reaching up, cupping her breasts in his hands and skimming his thumbs over the soft fabric of the underwear.

Hilly shuddered, licked her lips and put her hands on his shoulders, not even trying to stop him – which _finally_ made Wade realize that this was really happening for _fucking real_. He was going to have sex with her! Their reunion was, in fact, going exactly like he had planned!

That prompted him to finally stop being so passive as he thumbed at her nipples through her bra and bent down to start kissing her again, swallowing her gasp and taking a step up, forcing her to step back.

“You finally gonna take me to the bedroom?” she panted against his mouth what had to be a full minute later when he broke the kiss.

“Give me some credit.” he smirked, reaching for her skirt's zipper on her lower back and taking advantage of the movement to push her against his chest, his heart skipping a beat at the sensation of her skin against his. “Like, don't get me wrong, I wanna have wild hotel-room floor sex with you, I just think that the very first time should happen in a more comfortable place, and the bed we have at our disposal is ridiculously big, so we might as well take advantage of it.”

“I knew you'd like this bed.” she grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck and going back to kissing him.

Wade wanted to reply but Hilly's tongue and the things she could do with it quickly made him lose his train of thought, especially when she reached down with a hand, started fiddling with his pants zipper and moving back again in the direction of the closed door separating the bedroom from the rest of the suite.

He made sure to press her against said door once they reached it and pushed her skirt up until he could slip a knee between her thighs, delighted by the way she moaned inside his mouth and started riding his leg.

“I just wanna know one thing.” he said, his hands slowly caressing up Hilly's thighs.

She moaned louder when one of his thumb started circling around her clit through her panties.

“Was it your plan since the beginning to get me into your bed?”

“Fuck.” she hissed when he removed his knee from between her legs and went back to trying to unzip her skirt. “It wasn't my ultimate goal but I knew it was a possibility.”

“Really?” he asked, managing to get her skirt open and pushing it down her legs.

She nodded and threw her head back against the door when he bent down to kiss her on the collarbone, his fingers gliding down her chest to play with her bra again.

“A _strong_ possibility. I saw the way you looked at me when I took my mask off. It's not like you've ever been shy about wanting this, right?” she asked, softly squeezing his erection through his pants without any warning.

Wade groaned and bit down on her left collarbone, breathless and shaking a little because she was _touching him_ and no matter how many times he had dreamt about it, the thing happening in real life was better than anything and truthfully, he hadn't had sex in _so_ long, he wasn't even sure he could last long enough to get her naked and somewhere close to the bed.

“You're right, _fuck_ , let's get to the bedroom before I–” he stopped, knees almost buckling as she squeezed his erection once again, this time more insistently, and used her other hand to open the door.

She smirked as she stepped out of her skirt and back into the bedroom, lips kiss-swollen, pupils blown wide, standing in all her almost-naked glory. There was a bite mark on her collarbone and that sight made Wade's head spin with lust as he crossed the space separating them and, without stopping, grabbed her by the waist and started sucking a hickey on her neck as he guided her backward to the massive bed.

They fell together on the mattress, Hilly immediately flipping them over so she was the one on top and could straddle him, biting down on her lower lip when she sat right on his erection, eyelashes fluttering in pleasure.

Then, because it truly was Wade's lucky day, she reached behind her back, unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere to her right, not that Wade was paying attention because Hilly was now totally _bare-chested_ and sitting on his dick and _whoa_.

“Are you okay?” she asked when he did nothing but stare for a full minute, hands uselessly resting on the mattress.

“Yeah I...” he stopped, cleared his throat, and smiled bashfully as he met her eyes. “I'm making sure I get the picture just right embedded in my mind.”

She smiled, looking pleased despite her rosy cheeks, and very gently grabbed him by the wrists and placed his hands on her ribs, right under her boobs.

“You can touch, you know.” she said, letting her own hands rest on his abs, her fingers distractedly running over scars and skin.

Wade blinked up at her, dazed. She was letting him touch her _and_ _touching him in return_? There wasn't near enough blood in his brain for him to start analyzing it and wonder how the hell she wasn't disgusted, so he decided to just put it all aside for a while as he started playing with her breasts, admiring the view he had and feeling giddy with joy and lust every time she moaned just because he brushed against her nipples.

Eventually, Wade grew just a little bit bolder and sat up, making sure to keep her _right_ where she was on his lap, and added his mouth to what he was doing, happy to feel her immediately gasp and grab the back of his neck to pull him closer to her chest.

“I can't believe this is happening.” he murmured against her sternum when she started moving her hips against his, shuddering and panting loudly.

“I can't believe you're still wearing pants and not fucking me into the mattress.”

“You have a _very_ dirty mouth.” he replied, looking up to discover her smirking. “That's new, I really wasn't expecting it.”

She gently squeezed the back of his neck and bent down to kiss him instead of replying, starting out lazy and slow before the kiss turned sloppy as she let go of his nape to pull down his zipper and slide a hand into his pants and boxer, running her fingers over his erection, putting just enough pressure to make his head spin in sheer _want_.

She broke the kiss by giggling when Wade involuntary jerked his hips up into her hand and for one, terrible second, Wade felt his stomach plummet down as a wave of complete mortification hit him because _she was laughing right after touching his dick_ – he had been right, there was _no way_ she was going to have sex with him after seeing him naked, after even just _touching_ him, it was just not possible.

Then she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, murmuring “Let's get you out of those.” against his cheekbone as she pulled on his pants, and just like that he could breathe again, although it was more like panting but yeah, okay, Hilly wasn't laughing at his dick, she was just– happy? That sounded a little ridiculous, but she was still smiling as she moved to sit on the bed next to him and send him an expectant look.

“You really want to see me naked?” he couldn't help but ask, _just to be sure_.

“Yeah.” she said, nodding, still smiling.

She even ran a hand up his thigh, biting at her lip as she did so, and pressed a quick kiss on his shoulder.

“As I've said, it's fine if you don't want to,” she added when he didn't move apart for turning his head to look at her, “we can stop, or we can have sex while you're still wearing clothes, I don't exactly care. Well, actually, I'd prefer if you don't put the mask or gloves back on, because that would be weird to not even see your eyes, but other than that...”

She shrugged, and Wade took a moment to thank the Universe for having sent him this _actual_ angel, before leaning over to kiss her on the mouth.

“Alright. Are you fucking ready for what's about to come?” he asked before peeling his pants and underwear off and tackling her on the bed in more or less the same movement.

Hilly laughed and let him get comfy between her legs, still beaming and wearing nothing but her panties.

“You're so gorgeous.” he told her, looking down at her flushed body and meaning every single word, before taking her last piece of clothing off, letting it join his pants, and bending down to kiss her on the hip.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed up her stomach and chest to start sucking on the base of her neck, running his fingers up the inside of her thighs until her groin, making her moan when his fingers dipped lower and he started running them through her folds before starting to play with her clit.

“And you're _so_ wet,” he groaned, biting at a collarbone and kissing up again, up her throat, along her jaw and finally finding her red lips.

“What are you waiting for then?” she asked against his mouth right before biting at his lower lip, hips already undulating in rhythm with his fingers.

Wade didn't have to be told twice. He slipped two fingers inside her, just to be sure that she was ready and see her groan and shudder as he curled his fingers _just_ at the right angle on the out-stroke, kissed her once again because _he could_ , lined his erection up with her and started pushing into her slowly, not quite believing yet that this was _it_ and she was moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure thanks to mini-him and nothing else.

He probably could have gone in in one single thrust, but it was important that he took his time and by the time he was finally all in and settled above her with his forearms on either side of her head, he realized that he didn't even know if she had ever done any of this before.

“Oh my god, please tell me you're not a virgin. I don't think I'll be able to give you vanilla sex once I'm starting to move, and we didn't light any candles before starting, _shit_ , I really don't want your first time to be trashy.”

She laughed – which made them both groan – and pressed a palm to his left cheek as she met his eyes without any trace of shyness or doubt.

“This isn't my first time, you can relax, and I'm pretty sure lighting candles during sex is the quickest way to set the whole bedroom on fire.”

Wade raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to follow this with a _terrible_ pun, but she probably sensed it because she suddenly grasped his ass with her free hand and _rolled_ her hips, making him forget what he was planning to say.

“ _Damn_ , you're not playing fair.” he panted.

She shook her head, licked her lips and, using the hand that was still on his cheek, brought his face closer to kiss him. Wade took it as an invitation and finally started moving, still slow despite his terrible want to just thrust into her until she was screaming his name – and just like that, he was having sex with Hilly, former Spider-man and owner of the best butt he ever had the chance to see and touch.

They had to stop kissing pretty quickly because of the lack of air and the fact that they were mostly just moaning into each other's mouth, but Hilly kept on kissing him on the same spot on the left cheek, making delicious noises that twisted stuff inside of Wade's chest and did things to his already very hard and very leaking member, her hand not leaving his butt-cheek the whole time. The fact that she decided that having her legs around him wasn't good enough and _very easily_ just put them over his shoulders, enabling him to go deeper and have a better angle, didn't exactly help him last long.

All in all, this was the best sex of his _whole_ life.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade woke up the next morning with a sore jaw, a sore dick, sore thighs and quite frankly, a huge smile on the face.

Hilly was on the bed next to him, laying on her belly, face turned to him, breathing slowly and looking _so_ perfect, Wade had to take some time to just stare at her and marvel at the fact that _yes_ , she had slept with him _several times_ , totally _willingly_ , just hours before.

His bladder forced him to move and by the time Wade was back on the bed, wearing boxers and grabbing his phone to check his e-mails and see what were his options with the job she had interrupted, Hilly was emerging from between the sheets and he had to stop in the middle of unlocking his phone to just _stare_ at her wild hair, sleepy eyes and slightly pink cheeks. She was gorgeous. She was amazing. He still _couldn't believe_ he had managed to fall into bed with her.

“What time is it?” she mumbled, running her left fingers through her hair and meeting his eyes.

Wade took the time to audibly swallow around the _thing_ lodged in his throat before blinking down at his phone.

“Almost seven.” he said, voice _not_ _quavering_ _at all_. “Why, you gotta go somewhere?”

“Yeah, I need to head back to New York before someone realizes I came all the way here.”

She swung her legs off the bed, her back now facing him, and bent down to grab her bra from the floor and put it back on. Wade didn't stop staring at her, especially when she got up wearing _nothing but the bra_ and joined his side of the bed to extract her panties from where it had fallen right on his pants.

She met his eyes once she had slipped the panties on and Wade knew she was aware of the effect she had on him judging by the amused curl of her lips.

“What about you?” she asked, sending a quick glance at her skirt that was still laying in the doorway before sitting down next to him, close enough that he could feel her warmth. “Are you gonna stay here or do you plan on going back to the States.”

“I technically haven't finished my job thanks to you, so I'm probably gonna have to find that guy and kill him if I wanna be payed.”

“I already told you this mission was a set-up.”

“And I don't care, I want my money.”

It made her smile and for the first time since she had taken her mask off in Morocco, she actually looked like the girl who had been his roommate for a few months.

“Too bad,” she said, her eyes leaving his just for a second to look at his mouth, “I was really looking forward to another long plane ride with you.”

Wade kissed her.

How could he not? When she was looking at him and _so_ close and not wearing _anything_ but the underwear he had gotten her off of just the night before.

She made a tiny noise in her throat before her hands were cradling his jaw and she was kissing back, slipping closer on the mattress before draping her legs over his lap. Wade wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his other hand rest on her thigh and trying to stay focused on the kiss and not get too lost in his total delight at the fact that _yes_ , this was happening, she _really_ was kissing him. There was no way it was a mistake she'd make twice, especially since she would have had time to heal from a concussion during the night.

It was confirmed. Hilly was kissing him because she wanted to. He really didn't know how to process this knowledge, so he did the only thing he knew wouldn't screw that up: he stopped devouring her mouth to kiss down her jaw and neck, his fingers leaving her thigh to start playing with one of the strap of her bra, happy to note that her hands had let go of his jaw and were now caressing up and down his chest, making him hum in pleasure.

“How long do we have before you have to board a plane?” he asked when she started playing with his nipples, making him groan loudly.

“I give you forty-five minutes and you have to drive me to the airport.” she replied, licking at her lips and looking down at him with dilated pupils and pink cheeks, looking absolutely delicious.

Wade nodded, unable to come up with any words for once, and started kissing her again.

 

 

***

 

 

“So...” started Hilly when they reached the airport's entrance.

She hiked her duffelbag higher on her shoulder, nervously looking down at her shoes, and something in the way she held herself reminded Wade of the first time he had saved her and the way she had latched on to him, covered in blood and gore – and just thinking about it made him feel like he was being punched in the stomach.

“I guess this is goodbye.” he said.

She looked up, nodded and, after a beat, crossed the space between them to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

Wade hugged her back, closing his eyes as he pressed his nose into her hair and willed his brain to remember the sensation of having her so close, not sure if he would ever have this chance again. It was so weird to think that only two days ago he would have never thought that she'd come get him – hell, he never even thought he'd get the chance to _see_ her again.

“I've really missed you.” he murmured, not even realizing he was talking until the words were out.

“Me too.” replied Hilly before he could regret it and start to panic.

She broke the hug by taking a step back but immediately cupped his face between her palms, smiling softly up at him, her eyes looking paler than usual in the morning sun.

“Text me as soon as you come back in New York, okay? So we can finally have this pajama-party.”

“You're gonna fall asleep again.” he smirked, making her snort a laugh. “You always say you won't but I only have to look away for a second and poof, you're taking a nap.”

“I'll do my best to stay awake, I swear.”

“You better.” he replied before bending down, his right hand gently cupping the back of her head, and kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his when he straightened up as she slowly stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs, Wade's hand still on her head, and they stayed like that staring at each other for a _long_ time.

“I should go.” she finally said, letting go of his face and taking another step back, her hands going for the straps of her bag.

“Yeah… bon voyage I guess.”

Smiling softly, she got up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before turning around and walking into the airport without a single glance backward, and Wade knew that the rapid hammer of his heart in his chest should have worried him but to be quite honest with himself, he was way too far gone to care and try to do something about it. Hilly had always had this effect on him, after all.


End file.
